


the m is silent

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Background BDSM, Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side denden, side kameda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu gets hyphenated.





	the m is silent

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I told you he’d go for it,” Kame says, a wicked smirk forming on his face as he glances over Massu’s shoulder to give Nakamaru a knowing look. “You underestimate NEWS members.”

“I think it’s more like you could seduce a _nun_ ,” Nakamaru throws back at him, stretching his neck as a pair of lips press against his skin; he knows it’s Koki by the cologne.

“He did seduce a nun,” Taguchi points out from where he’s setting out supplies in a neat order, “but then she married Akanishi.”

Kame snorts. “Her loss,” he mutters as he drapes his arms around Massu’s neck. “You have really nice lips.”

Nakamaru starts to roll his eyes, but then Koki’s tongue is on his ear and his eyes roll back for a different reason. When he can see again, it’s because the door of his hotel room banged open, and a sharp jolt of terror courses through him until he sees that it’s just Ueda and his toybox.

“Massu!” Ueda exclaims, tossing the box on the closest bed before shoving Kame out of the way and pulling Massu right into his mouth. Nakamaru gasps when Massu’s fist clenches in Ueda’s shirt, but it just pulls him closer and Nakamaru’s not sure how he should feel about this.

“The fuck,” Kame grumbles, looking a cross between butthurt and intrigued as he watches Ueda kiss Massu. “I should kick your ass.”

Ueda’s laugh is muffled by Massu’s lips, which Ueda licks between kisses and Massu stumbles a little in his stance. Ueda is an involved kisser, taking Massu’s jaw in both hands like he’s in a romance novel or something, but it must have the desired effect since Massu can hardly keep his balance. Nakamaru feels something crawl up his spine, and it has nothing to do with Koki’s hands sneaking up his shirt.

“You are so _jealous_ ,” Koki whispers, and Nakamaru shivers from the breath tickling his ear. “It’s _hot_.”

The minute Koki says it, Nakamaru recognizes the feeling. He blinks as it hits him _why_ he’s jealous, his face heating up at the admission. Massu chooses that moment to reach out his hand for Kame, pulling him into their space and he transfers easily from one mouth to the next, his lips swollen and shiny as Kame takes great pleasure in squeezing between them.

“Oh, you _like_ him,” Koki teases, fingertips flicking Nakamaru’s nipples and he can almost see Koki grinning as he squirms.

“Shut up,” he mutters, obediently lifting his arms for Koki to pull off his shirt.

“You _like_ him,” Taguchi echoes from the other side, and Nakamaru wonders why it always ends up like this with these two.

He gives up fighting, as usual, arching into Taguchi’s embrace as Taguchi takes his place behind Nakamaru and Koki stands in front. Nakamaru likes it this way because he can see over Koki’s head, his eyes locked on Kame’s hands as they circle Massu’s waist and drop to squeeze his ass.

“Do you know you’re making fists?” Taguchi asks into the back of Nakamaru’s neck, his own hands trickling down Nakamaru’s arms to ease his fingers open.

“Kame-chan, don’t be a hog,” Koki says sweetly without turning around.

“Yeah,” Taguchi backs Koki up, as he does. “Nakamaru-kun should really have him first, right?”

“Stop it,” Nakamaru hisses, and he knows it’s over when he hears Ueda and Kame cackling conspiratorily. “You are all insufferable.”

Koki’s response to this is a firm grope between Nakamaru’s legs, which is sudden enough to shock a moan out of him, but all Nakamaru sees is the way Massu rocks against Kame at the sound. Heat spreads throughout him and he pushes into Koki’s hand, grabbing him by the hair and shoving him all the way down to his knees. Koki pretends to be offended, but his hands are already opening Nakamaru’s pants and Taguchi wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s waist to help.

Another moan escapes when Koki makes direct contact with his cock, which is painfully hard and twitches at the first lick of Koki’s tongue. Nakamaru’s fingers tighten in his hair and he leans back against Taguchi, his head resting on Taguchi’s shoulder and he forces his eyes open to find his best friend staring right at him.

“Shit,” he gasps, involuntarily thrusting into Koki’s mouth at the sight of Massu’s flushed face, his eyes a bit hooded but locked on him, his breath heaving with Kame up to no good behind him. His chin is resting on Massu’s shoulder but his hands are teasing Massu’s waistline, lingering on the skin just above his belt and Massu’s so hard that Nakamaru can tell even in his trademark baggy pants.

Kame’s eyes are narrowed like a cat as he starts to move his hands lower, but then he gets distracted by Ueda creeping up behind him. While he’s usually good at multitasking, Ueda demands a lot – if not all – of his attention and Kame’s always been weak to that one anyway.

The instant Kame lets Massu go, he breaks away from the other two and Nakamaru’s eyes widen as Massu approaches him with rage in his eyes. It actually looks like Massu wants to punch him, which is moderately frightening for the second it takes Massu to close the distance between them and grab him by the face. He presses their mouths together and Nakamaru’s mind floods with pleasant nothingness, tuning out everything else in favor of Massu’s hot mouth and the way their tongues swirl together.

Koki’s pulled off of him and Nakamaru doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Massu did it; he doesn’t _want_ to open his eyes as he grabs fistfuls of Massu’s shirt and yanks him closer. His scent and taste are new but enticing, and Nakamaru etches them to memory as he slips his hands under Massu’s shirt and tries to touch him everywhere at once.

Taguchi’s still behind him, teasing the back of his neck and grinding against him, but Massu pulls him away and the next thing Nakamaru knows, his back is on the mattress. Not that he’s ever thought about this before or anything, but he’d imagined Massu to be sweet and gentle just like normally, though he doesn’t actually have any complaints with this forceful impatience.

He takes advantage of the quick break in their kissing while Massu tears off his shirt to speak. “Taka-”

That’s all he can get out, since Massu returns to his mouth and gives him no chance (or will) to leave again. Everything feels so rushed and intense and he _loves_ it, his hands gripping Massu by the hips before he’s actively aware of it and pulling them flush together.

The groan that results is deep and tickles Nakamaru’s tongue, though barely audible. Massu’s incredibly quiet in bed, it seems, which just has Nakamaru clinging to whatever noises he can get. Massu’s exhaling harshly through his nose as they kiss, the puffs of air hitting Nakamaru’s cheek and telling him how worked up Massu is, along with the sporadic jerks of his body and the fact that he’s ignoring the rest of his group to focus solely on Nakamaru.

Nakamaru feels pretty damn special right about now, because Kame and Koki are both incurable sluts with mouths like Hoovers, Ueda’s a kinky freak, and Taguchi talks dirty enough to make someone come in his pants. The fact that Massu wants _him_ and only him has Nakamaru’s heart soaring a little, though he probably won’t admit that.

Something hits him in the head and he hears laughter as he pries one hand from Massu’s hip to see what it is. Massu gets there first and their fingers brush, leaving tingles on Nakamaru’s end as Massu retrieves the item and pauses abruptly in his actions. He pulls back enough to look down at Nakamaru, who nearly shudders at the way Massu’s eyes lock on his, scared and uncertain and determined all at once, and all Nakamaru can do is nod as he learns what’s in Massu’s hand and gives his permission to use it.

Massu lets out his air like he’s deflating, a faint moan coming with it and Nakamaru’s the one to pull him back down, sliding his hand up into Massu’s soft hair, damp from his exertion, and their kiss turns much more heated. Massu’s hands drop to Nakamaru’s belt buckle and Nakamaru repeats the action on him, both struggling to disrobe enough to suffice, which leaves Nakamaru’s pants hanging off of one leg and Massu’s only pushed down a bit.

“They’re so into it,” he hears Kame say, sounding impressed, and Nakamaru opens his eyes long enough to glare in his general direction.

He immediately wishes he hadn’t, because Ueda’s opted for bondage torture tonight and has Kame all tied up and nipple-clamped. Ueda smirks at Nakamaru as he turns up the voltage and Kame’s scream is piercing, yet beautiful and both Nakamaru and Massu give a sharp grind from the sound.

The bed dips next to them and Nakamaru wishes they’d all leave – this is _his_ room – but Massu demands his attention with a firm grip on his cock and Nakamaru just hopes that Koki and Taguchi don’t roll over onto them, because he’s sure as fuck not moving. His hands slip down Massu’s back and past his gaping waistband, feeling for himself Massu’s firm ass and indirectly grinding them harder.

Massu gasps into their kiss and it’s as good as a moan. Nakamaru had expected him to make at least a shocked noise when he trailed one hand around Massu’s waist and wrapped his fingers around his cock, but all he got was a sharp rush of air and a thrust of his hips. He settles between Nakamaru’s legs, which automatically spread to accommodate, and Massu’s kiss softens as he opens the tube with which they had been so nicely provided.

A raunchy moan is released then, practically right in Nakamaru’s ear, but it’s not from the person from whom he wants to hear it. Koki’s voice is pretty, though, so Nakamaru doesn’t much mind having vocal accompaniment while Massu twists a finger inside him. He arches and Massu’s mouth falls from his, lips dragging down his jaw and neck and chest, pausing to lick his nipples, and Nakamaru honestly thinks he’s going to stop there.

He doesn’t, and Nakamaru lets out his own moan of surprise as Massu continues down his abdomen and takes his cock right into his mouth. Nakamaru can hardly believe his eyes, and neither can Koki, who looks over his shoulder and gapes a little at the way Massu just sucks it all the way in. Nakamaru’s not a small guy, either, so it’s an impressive feat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, because Massu’s doing things with his throat and tongue that Nakamaru didn’t think were possible. His hips rock up on their own and he can barely keep his eyes focused; as much as he wants to lean his head back and just enjoy it, Massu’s lips stretched around his length is one of the most gorgeous sights he’s ever seen.

“Yucchi, kiss me,” Koki gasps from where he’s on his hands and knees next to him, leaning over to brush his lips against Nakamaru’s face, and Nakamaru watches Massu’s eyes narrow before turning his head to comply. He probably shouldn’t, but he doesn’t have much control over himself right now and besides, Massu had already kissed Ueda and Kame. He can’t get _that_ upset about it.

‘Upset’ wouldn’t exactly be the word Nakamaru would use for the way Massu speeds up both his mouth and his fingers, easing in a second one and crooking them as they move in and out, and Nakamaru’s body jerks and trembles on its own as he and Koki swallow each other’s moans. Suddenly Koki’s head is forced back and forth and now he really he screaming in Nakamaru’s ear, burying his face in the same pillow Nakamaru is using as Taguchi clearly enters him from behind.

Nakamaru returns his attention to Massu, whose eyes may as well have flames spewing from them with as angry as he looks, but they soften when Nakamaru reaches down to push his hair out of his face. His hand lingers, fingers tensing as his cock is continuously engulfed in tight, wet heat, and he starts to lose it when Massu pulls off enough to suck on the head.

Then he pulls off _all the way_ , and Nakamaru’s whine is followed by a few chuckles, one of which is high-pitched and vibrated. Kame has some nerve laughing at him for being denied when he’s the one in the cock ring, Nakamaru thinks, but then Massu’s licking his way back up Nakamaru’s body, which he belatedly realizes is bouncing on the three fingers thrusting inside him, making his need to come even worse.

Once face to face again, Massu looks like he wants to say something as he looks from one of Nakamaru’s eyes to the other, but all he does is remove his fingers and position himself between Nakamaru’s legs. Nakamaru feels the blunt head of Massu’s cock press against his stretched rim and grabs him by the hair, claiming his mouth and feeling the low grunts on his tongue as Massu pushes inside.

Everything else fades away; Kame and Koki’s screams, Ueda’s low groans, Taguchi’s filthy words, they all disappear in favor of the small noise Massu makes in the back of his throat each time Massu fills him all the way. He wraps his arms around Massu’s back, clinging to his shoulder blades and feeling them move with each thrust, and Massu’s kiss turns slow and soulful as his fingers drift across Nakamaru’s abdomen.

“Please,” Nakamaru whispers, because he’s not above begging (especially in this group), and Massu inhales sharply, abruptly tearing his mouth away and pressing his face into Nakamaru’s neck before trailing a fingertip down the length of his impossibly hard cock. Nakamaru arches and cries out, his body rocking into the stimulation on both sides, and he feels himself tighten more around Massu.

All he knows then is Massu, even if the bed is shaking from two different rhythms, and he becomes solely fixated on the jagged breathing directed into his throat. It’s so quiet and loud at the same time, quickening as his hand wraps around Nakamaru properly and he starts to pull him off, and Nakamaru makes it until there’s a bare hint of depth in Massu’s voice before he’s hit full-force by his orgasm.

Even though the haze of blissful pleasure, Nakamaru feels Massu moving faster, pounding into him so hard that the mattress bounces Nakamaru back, and there’s a soft whisper of his first name as Massu pulses inside him and comes. He clings to Nakamaru as they both ride it out, lips finding each other and Nakamaru feels like they’re having a nonverbal conversation.

Their surroundings return just like someone had turned the stereo back on at top volume, and Nakamaru cringes more at the deafening sex noises than the soreness in his lower body as he stretches out his legs. Massu makes a pained face and lays his head on Nakamaru’s shoulder, and Nakamaru glances from side to side to see a still-restrained Kame riding Ueda and Taguchi slapping Koki’s ass as he fucks him into the mattress.

“Next time we’re doing this alone,” Nakamaru mutters.

Predictably, Massu doesn’t respond with words; he just hugs Nakamaru tighter, and Nakamaru hears him loud and clear.


End file.
